Matchmaker Akamaru
by Teera-Chan
Summary: Hinata decides to try her hand at making dog treats! Akamaru falls in love with them so he decides to get them together, so Hinata will be around more often. Will Akamaru get them toether or run for his life from Kiba. KibaHina & Stupidity!Sayonara,Kat
1. Hinata's dog treats!

**Authors note!**

**(In my story) Kiba's Dad died about a year ago, Kiba's mom decided to move to Suna with Hana, Kiba is the only (living) Inuzuka still in Kohona, Kiba and Akamaru have lived together (as in not in the same house as Mrs.Inuzuka & Hana) since a year before Kiba's Dad died, Inuzuka clan has a special dog treat recipe, and the rookie 9 are all 23 years old, this story is set in more modern times. I don't own Naruto it **

**owns me!**

Kiba sprayed the white foam all over the stove. Kiba had attempted (COUGH-failed-COUGH) at making the famous Inuzuka clan dog treats. "Sorry Akamaru, I guess I can't make those treats Mom made for you after all…."

Akamaru whimpered slightly before barking loudly "BARK BARK BARK BARK"(Translation- "Then find someone who can…..FAST!")

"Fine, fine. Just don't be so loud…..Maybe Hinata can" Kiba said nervously. Akamaru can get pretty mad without his dog treats.

"Ummm….Hinata-chan…."

"Yes Kiba-kun"

"Umm…well, you know how my Mom moved"

"Yes…."

"Well she made Akamaru and the other dogs some special dog treats and I tried to cook but it ended up with me needing a new fire extinguisher, and Akamaru refuses to come out of the house until he get's some dog treats and he doesn't like store bought"

"What do you want me to do about it?"  
"Well….I have the recipe and since you can cook and all…I was wondering if you could try and cook some of the dog treats"  
"Of course I'll try Kiba-kun!" Hinata laughed at the fact that Kiba appeared nervous to ask her to cook dog treats.

"Okay, I think this is right" Hinata said smiling brightly. Akamaru cautionly took the treat. He wasn't very happy with some of Kiba's attempts and one of them almost resulted in an emergency visit from Sakura, but he was willing to try Hinata's treats since she made really good steak (it was his Christmas present last year). Akamaru took one of the treats off the tray before swallowing it and jumping on the tray and devouring the rest. Hinata and Kiba watched nervously as Akamaru tried the firstone, but as he devoured the rest Kiba just laughed, while Hinata giggled delicately.

Hinata had just left and Akamaru was sitting on the couch devouring the treats she made for him. When he was done he noticed that Kiba had fallen asleep on the armchair so Akamaru stated thinking.

_Those treats were really good! How do I make sure I get more of them?? I know! Kiba has a crush on Hinata so I'll just get them together .hmmm…but how to do that. Hinata has a crush on the loud boy who always smells like ramen. I'll just have to get him with that girl who always smells like cherries….or is it blossoms…..oh well. That might be a little too much work. I'll just get Kiba to kiss Hinata. Hmmm…….all I have to do is set up a trap. I could probably get Pakkun to help. No he's on a mission with that guy who smells like that smoke and appears everywhere in guess what…SMOKE!_

………………………………………………………………………………………… _I've got an idea! All I have to do is trip Hinata during training tomorrow, then Kiba will catch her then I'll jump on Kiba's head causing his head to jerk downwards. Then guess what! Hinata will come over more and make those treats for me! I'm SO brilliant! But I can't let Kiba in on my plans cause then he won't let me do it. It'll call for some speed on my part cause if it doesn't end up as planned I might have to run for my life cause Kiba can be pretty fast when he's mad._


	2. AN

**Author's Note!**

**I'm SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, sorry that I haven't been updating! I also am terribly sorry to say that tomorrow I have to wake up at 3 stinkin am, only to sit in a car for 18, YES I said 18, stinkin' HOURS! Which means I'm going on va-k, so I can't update ******** It's not my fault! SOBS I was forced! FORCED! Please don't be mad at me! SOBS MORE PLEASE!**

**Sayonara sniffles 4 now,**

**Matsuri**


	3. The plan goes in to action!

Matchmaker Akamaru

Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm finally back! That va-k lasted too long! Anyways I'm sorry if the description for Kakashi in the last chapter didn't make much sense but I couldn't think of anything else! I swear I sat at the keyboard for ten whole minutes, and I couldn't think of anything else so I just put that. Anyways I hope you like chapter 2!**

"Hey, Hinata" Kiba said as Hinata walked up to team eight's training grounds, Shino didn't say anything. _Time to put my plan in to action.. _Akamaru thought as he barked cheerfully to greet Hinata.

"Hey guys" Hinata replied cheerfully, as Akamaru jumped on her knocking her down barking very loudly"

"Uhh….. Akamaru's wondering if you made him any more treats………….I guess he took a liking to them" Kiba said with a laugh. Hinata giggled angelically, that laugh always gave Kiba a slight case of stomach butterflies.

"No, I didn't bring any but if Kiba's willing to let me borrow the recipe, I can make some for you tomorrow." She said gently pushing Akamaru, standing up, and scratching him behind the ears.  
"Bark, woof, ruff, bark, bark!"(Translation – Kiba, if you don't give her the recipe you'll wake up in the morning with fleas!!!)

"Alright, alright! I'll give it to her after training if she's willing to stop by our house and pick it up" Kiba said nervously. He had no doubt that Akamaru could give him fleas, also he had no doubt that he should be careful around Shino and his bugs, Bugs meaning-Bees, Gnats, and FLEAS!. Hinata nodded before she began exercising/stretching. _It's either now or never! _Akamaru thought to himself. Quickly he darted right under Hinata's ankles (he made sure Kiba was watching) Hinata lost her balance before Kiba darted over and caught her by the waist (She was falling backward so she and Kiba are facing each other). Hinata and Kiba both blushed. Akamaru jumped on Kiba's back, right below his neck, causing him to fall, right on top of Hinata.

Unfortunately (for Akamaru) Kiba fell so his face went right over Hinata's shoulder. Kiba lifted himself slowly so he was leaning on his elbows and staring at Hinata, they were both blushing much harder. Akamaru was about to push down Kiba's head, when Kiba jumped up and held out his hand to help up Hinata. After they were both up and there faces had returned to there normal color, Kiba turned to Akamaru his face red again, but for a _whole_ different reason. "**Akamaru, why did you do that????**" he screamed. "I thought I saw a cat" Akamaru stated calmly (Only Kiba understood).

Matchmaker Akamaru

Chapter 2

"Hey, Hinata" Kiba said as Hinata walked up to team eight's training grounds, Shino didn't say anything. _Time to put my plan in to action.. _Akamaru thought as he barked cheerfully to greet Hinata.

"Hey guys" Hinata replied cheerfully, as Akamaru jumped on her knocking her down barking very loudly"

"Uhh….. Akamaru's wondering if you made him any more treats………….I guess he took a liking to them" Kiba said with a laugh. Hinata giggled angelically, that laugh always gave Kiba a slight case of stomach butterflies.

"No, I didn't bring any but if Kiba's willing to let me borrow the recipe, I can make some for you tomorrow." She said gently pushing Akamaru, standing up, and scratching him behind the ears.  
"Bark, woof, ruff, bark, bark!"(Translation – Kiba, if you don't give her the recipe you'll wake up in the morning with fleas!!!)

"Alright, alright! I'll give it to her after training if she's willing to stop by our house and pick it up" Kiba said nervously. He had no doubt that Akamaru could give him fleas, also he had no doubt that he should be careful around Shino and his bugs, Bugs meaning-Bees, Gnats, and FLEAS!. Hinata nodded before she began exercising/stretching. _It's either now or never! _Akamaru thought to himself. Quickly he darted right under Hinata's ankles (he made sure Kiba was watching) Hinata lost her balance before Kiba darted over and caught her by the waist (She was falling backward so she and Kiba are facing each other). Hinata and Kiba both blushed. Akamaru jumped on Kiba's back, right below his neck, causing him to fall, right on top of Hinata.

Unfortunately (for Akamaru) Kiba fell so his face went right over Hinata's shoulder. Kiba lifted himself slowly so he was leaning on his elbows and staring at Hinata, they were both blushing much harder. Akamaru was about to push down Kiba's head, when Kiba jumped up and held out his hand to help up Hinata. After they were both up and there faces had returned to there normal color, Kiba turned to Akamaru his face red again, but for a _whole_ different reason. "**Akamaru, why did you do that????**" he screamed. "I thought I saw a cat" Akamaru stated calmly. Hinata gave Kiba a questioning look that seemed to ask what Akamaru said. "He said that he thought he saw a cat, but I highly doubt that's true!" Kiba said. "Now why did you do that" Kiba asked Akamaru again. "And why would I tell you?" Akamaru retorted. "Cause if you don't I won't ever let Hinata cook those treats for you again" Kiba said maliciously. "Ok, ok! I'll tell you" Akamaru whimpered. "I…I….I…." Akamaru searched his brain for what to say next. "I thought that you had a crush on Hinata and I was only helping out, but if you don't want me to help you out…" Akamaru finished before walking of leaving Kiba blushing like mad with his mouth slightly agape.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Hinata followed Kiba towards his apartment, the day's previous events long forgotten. Kiba handed Hinata an index card with the dog treat recipe on it.

"Thanks Kiba-kun. I'll try to make some tonight. "What do you say about that, Akamaru" She said turning her attention to the white dog standing at Kiba's side. He barked excitedly. Hinata laughed and stated off towards the Hyuuga compound, waving goodbye to the two boys who were still standing in the door way.

Kiba closed the door before he walked over to Akamaru grinning evilly. "Payback time" Kiba said as Akamaru sprinted off, and Kiba chased. After about two minutes of playing cat and mouse, Kiba finally caught Akamaru.

"What are you going to do to me?" Akamaru asked nervously.  
"Bath time" Kiba said with that stupid smirk still on his face.

"Nooooooooooo" Akamaru howled, as Kiba walked off towards the bathroom. _My next scheme better work!!!_ Was Akamaru's last thought before he was dumped in to a bath tub of ice cold water._ I hate payback….._


	4. Auhtor's Note

Hey! I've got some updates!

1.) There might not be any other updates for a while cause microsoft word's being stupid.

2.) I've changed my username from "000Matsuri000" to "-Completely-Clueless-

Sayonara,

Clueless


	5. Do you like Naruto?

Akamaru lay on the ground of training grounds 56. He was watching Kiba watch Hinata.

_He likes her! And I know it! If they get together I'll get more treats! Hmm, new plan, new plan…. What if I get Kiba jealous! I'll get Naruto down here! Let's see, he should be at the ramen place! What's it called??? Itchy-rake's?? I forget…_

Akamaru looked over to see Kiba sleeping, and quickly ran off towards where he knew Naruto would be.

Naruto was pigging out on a bowl of ramen when his headband was pulled of his head. He spun around to see Akamaru holding his headband between his teeth proudly.

"Hey, you stupid mutt, give that back" Naruto yelled. Akamaru just turned and ran with Naruto on his tail.

Soon they approached training grounds 56 and the noise Naruto was making woke Kiba, got Hinata's attention, made Kurenai nearly fall of the rock she was sitting on, and made Shino almost make his bugs attack Naruto.

"What the… Naruto Uzumaki! You _are _going to pay!" Kurenai yelled, after regaining her balance.

"What? NO, this stupid mutt stole my headband!" Naruto yelled, gesturing at Akamaru. But Akamaru had already dropped the headband at Naruto's feet and was now "sleeping" next to where Kiba had been sleeping previously.

"Akamaru is _not _a mutt or thief!" Kiba yelled. Akamaru got up and, sensing Kiba's hostility, growled at Naruto.

"You believe me right Hinata-chan?!" Naruto yelled, turning towards the shy byakugan wielder. Hinata turned beet red.

"Um—Ac-actually, I be-be-believe Kiba-k-kun, sorry, Na-Naruto-k-kun" Hinata said quietly, pushing her forefingers together.

"See! Even _Hinata-chan _believes me!!" Kiba said, smirking.

"Aw, Hinata-chan, how can you believe this mutt over me?" Naruto wined. Hinata turned redder (if possible) and started stumbling over herself.

"Akamaru's not a mutt!!!" Kiba screamed.

"I wasn't talking about _Akamaru!" _Naruto smirked, as Kiba's eyes widened in realization. Hinata sighed and calmly walked over behind Kiba and grabbed his collar just before he lunged at Naruto.

"Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em! **(It goes on...)**" Kiba yelled, trying to kill Naruto.

Hinata sighed before dragging Kiba away. Naruto laughed and picked up his headband, before leaving. Hinata sat Kiba down on a rock, about 50 feet away from their previous spot.

"Kiba, calm down, Naruto's just pushing your buttons. You can't let him get to you like that…" Kiba sighed.

"You're right Hinata…"

"And don't you forget it!" Hinata said smirking.

Kiba laughed along with Hinata, while Akamaru stared.

_Ugh! They are the PERFECT couple! Why is this so hard!!_

"Hey Hinata" Kiba said.

"Yeah"  
'I thought you liked Naruto"

"I used to like him" Hinata said calmly.

"Oh, so…. Who do you like now??"

Hinata turned beet red and her eyes widened.

"Um…..No-no o-one…" Hinata stuttered.

_Or maybe this won't be so hard…_

"Come on! Tell me!" Hinata shook her head.

"Please"

"N-no"

"Please"

"N-no"

"Please"

"N-no"

"Please"

"N-no"

"Fine.."

Akamaru looked in despair at the two. _So close!!! Ugh! I will get those two together! At least there no payback from Kiba this time! Hah! Take that bathtime!!_

**Hi! I'll update again as soon as I think of another plan for Akamaru. Any suggestions would be helpful & suggestions will get the next chapter up quicker! R&R!! Flames are fine! I'll use them to burn Tylenol! I had to stay home from school because of pains in my side & I have to take stupid Tylenol! **_**Cherry **_**Tylenol! Can you say "YUCK!!"**

**Sayonara,**

**Kat**


	6. Author's Note SOS!

Dear Readers,

Due to my lack of **_ANY IDEAS WHAT SO EVER_** this story is on hiatus intill further notice. I really just need maybe one or two more matchmaking plots for Akamaru intill I can finish the story but I can't think of **ANYTHING!! **

Anyways, ideas would bring updates faster so **PLEASE **send me ideas!! **I BEG OF YOU!!**

Sorry.

-Teera-Chan


End file.
